herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Jupiter
Lita Kino (木野 まこと, Makoto Kino in the original Japanese adaptions), is the Sailor Scout known as Sailor Jupiter. Her name means "Faithfulness of Wood", and her attacks are based around lightning and wood. Wood, in Japanese astrology, represents strength and flexibility. She has the ability to fly as well. She is very tall for her age. She is extremely independent, as she was orphaned at an early age and had to take care of herself. Her parents died early. She sees herself as a protector, even before she became a sailor scout. Lita has always been a good cook which greatly impresses her friend Serena Tsukino. When Lita first appears she had an amazing looking lunch that she made herself and attracted Serena Tsukino to ask for a portion of it. AKA Sailor Jupiter, as shown in the anime. Sailor Jupiter as shown in the manga Eternal Sailor Jupiter as seen in the manga Her sailor suit has a dark green collar, dark green skirt, sugar pink front bow, sugar pink back bow, dark green small boots, a dark green choker with a gold star, and a green-stoned tiara. She wears pink rose-shaped earrings, and a special hair tie with two green round balls on it. During the Silver Millennium, she was the ruler of the planet Jupiter. She is the Sailor Scout of Nature & Strength. She wore a green strap dress with two little green roses at the hips. The dress is very long and has a split starting from the little green rose on the left side. She has a green choker and a green ribbon with a red rose in the center in her hair. She dwelt in castle Io and wore a green gown. Transformations *Jupiter Power Make Up!: Using her Transformation Pen (in the Live Action, her bracelet), Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Star Power, Make Up: Using her Star Power Stick, Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Planet Power, Make Up: Using her planetary powers granted by Neo Queen Serenity, Lita transforms into Sailor Jupiter. *Jupiter Crystal Power:, Make Up: Using her Jupiter Crystal (manga)/Crystal Change Rod (anime), Lita transforms into Super Sailor Jupiter. Attacks *Flower Hurricane: Sailor Jupiter created flurries of flower blossoms that she used to blind or agitate her enemy. *Jupiter Thunderbolt: Sailor Jupiter's attack in the reprint manga, similar in appearance to Supreme Thunder. *Supreme Thunder: She sends bolts of electricity that were collected by her tiara. (Jupiter Thunder Crash in the dub). *Supreme Thunder Dragon: A more powerful version of Supreme Thunder, which was in the shape of a dragon. *Sparkling Wide Pressure: A ball of electricity was thrown from her hands. Jupiter Coconut Cyclone: A blast of energy that Sailor Jupiter fired from her hand as wind swirled around her. *Super Supreme Thunder: An even more powerful version of Supreme Thunder. *Jupiter Oak Evolution: To perform this attack, Sailor Jupiter spun around and sent leaf-shaped blasts of energy at her target. Similar Heroes *Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Trivia The source of Lita's income has been a debate amongst fans for awhile. Lita's first name is pronounced the same as the words meaning "sincere" (誠) and "truth" (真). Originally, it was "Darien," meaning "to guard/protect." Her full name is a pun on a phrase meaning "faithfulness of wood" (木の誠). Amongst the Inner Scout, Lita/Sailor Jupiter was the strongest physical fighter (while Serena/Sailor Moon would be the strongest in terms of magical power). Jupiter, her guardian planet, is the largest planet in the Solar System. This cloud cloaked giant is also notable for its turbulent weather (e.g. huge storms, lightning, etc.). Gallery Sailor Jupiter.png|Sailor Jupiter herself 512060.jpg|Lita Kino in her School Uniform Rita_Kino_3.png|Lita Kino as a figure skater. HugSenshiJupi.gif|Super Sailor Jupiter Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Magical Girls Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Amazons Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Speedsters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Defenders Category:Magi-Tech Category:Street Urchins Category:Monarchs Category:Independent Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Parents Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Supporters Category:Bully Slayers Category:Poor Heroes Category:Naturakinetic Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Anti-Fascists